1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to moisture impervious packaging systems, and to methods of making them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Moisture impervious packaging systems for retaining articles therein are well known in the prior art. A representative packaging system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,074, issued to Louis S. Hoffman et al, and assigned to Scott Paper Company. That packaging system includes, in its preferred embodiment, a container body having an interior compartment for retaining articles therein, and a moisture impervious sheet or film adhered to the container body over the open end thereof to provide a primary seal which prevents moisture from either entering into or escaping from the interior compartment. This primary seal is often necessary to provide a relatively long-shelf, (i.e., 6 months to 2 years) for articles packaged within the container. In addition, the packaging system disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,074 includes a hinged lid which is capable of providing a suitable secondary seal after the primary seal has been broken to prevent damage to the articles prior to the time they are used up.
In packaging systems of the above-described type the hinged lid providing the secondary seal and the moisture impervious sheet providing the primary seal are fabricated as completely separate elements. They are then assembled with the container body to complete the formation of the packaging system.
Although a packaging system as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,074 has been employed successfully in the sale of premoistened baby wipes, improvements residing in reducing material and manufacturing costs, as well as in simplifying assembly operations are always desirable. It is to these improvements that the instant invention is directed.